AthenaAbdions: The Greece
by Seville Amane
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang selalu menuntut keabadian, meraih keutuhan dan kesempurnaan yang seterusnya disebut dengan kisah klasik, kisah percintaan klasik yang akan dipersembahkan untuk para Dewa Yunani/ Collab fic Shirayuki Amane dan Badboy Sheva/ SasuSaku/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.Collab fic Shirayuki Amane dan Badboy Sheva

.Music instrument : Bethoven: Himno De La Alegria394 (disarankan membaca ini sambil mendengarkan itu-maruk ah *kicked)

.Summary: Sebuah kisah yang selalu menuntut keabadian, meraih keutuhan dan kesempurnaan yang seterusnya disebut dengan kisah klasik. Kisah yang telah tergaris di kanvas bumi Athena dan menghubungkan benang merah yang sebelumnya sudah saling terikat. Ini adalah sebuah cinta klasik yang dipersembahkan untuk para dewa Yunani.

* * *

-

-

-

**Athena-Abdions: The Greece**

-

-

-

* * *

Yunani, sebuah negara dengan sejuta pesona di dalamnya. Berbagai peradaban mengacu pada diri sebuah Yunani yang membentang di daratan Eropa. Gugusan tata namanya mengiri laju tahap kehidupan manusia di muka bumi ini. Menghempaskan satu-persatu gejolak kemisterian dan juga legenda kelam yang terkubur di dalamnya. Yunani menjadi batu lompat yang terbentuk pasti dengan segala keindahannya yang tertutur lewat seni dan kebudayaan.

Masyarakat Yunani mencintai seni seperti mencintai diri mereka sendiri, mereka mencintai seni yang mengarah pada hal-hal penahanan diri dan prestasi. Karya seni yang penuh penahanan diri dan penahanan diri tersebutlah yang menghasilkan 'keutuhan' serta 'kesempurnaan' yang terjalin rapi dan seterusnya berubah menjadi sebuah ikatan 'klasik'. Sebuah keklasikan karya seni yang dipersembahkan untuk dewa-dewanya.

Melancong pada sebuah kota yang menjadi titik kelam sebuah misteri. Pada satu-satunya segala kenaifan cinta mulai terkupas dengan baik. Menjadikan tautan sesak masyarakat di sana yang sebenarnya tak terlalu paham mengenai 'apa dan bagaimana' sebuah cinta itu ada, Athena.

Athena adalah kota tua yang ditinggal terus menerus tidak kurang dari tujuh ribu tahun. Saat ini kota Athena berpenduduk sekitar 5 juta jiwa. Nomor lima terbanyak di Uni Eropa. Athena terletak di antara perbukitan dan teluk. Mengalami pasang surut akibat peperangan dan pendudukan oleh berbagai bangsa. Masa suramnya terjadi saat berada dibawah kekuasaan Kerajaan Ottoman, setelah di taklukan oleh Sultan Mehmet pada tahun 1458. Sekarang Athena adalah kota pariwisata dengan peninggalan Arkeologis yang mempesona serta pantainya yang sangat indah, bersih dan terawat. Sampai saat ini pemugaran cagar budayanya masih tetap berlanjut, hal itu menunjukkan betapa masyarakat Yunani begitu mencintai seni dan kebudayaannya sendiri.

Waktu setempat menunjukkan pukul 12.00. Berbagai kebisingan menyesaki telinga ketika sebuah pesawat mendarat di bandara El Venizelos. "El Venizelos" adalah sebutan untuk Athens International Airport yang dibangun tahun 2001 menjelang Olympiade Athena 2004. Seperti kebanyakan bandara di Eropa, airport ini juga tertata baik dengan desain arsitektur modern. Teratur, bersih, rapi dan nyaman dengan pemanas ruangan pada musim dingin seperti saat ini. Kekurangannya mungkin hanyalah toiletnya yang letaknya agak jauh dan tersembunyi dekat pintu keluar. Tapi dibuat desainnya demikian, karena pertimbangan faktor keamanan.

GRK-GRK-GRK. Terdengar bunyi troli dorong yang menjalar di tengah kesibukan para orang-orang. Itu adalah troli milik dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju suatu tempat. Dua orang yang berbeda gender-terlihat dari bentuk tubuh-tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yunani tengah musim dingin," kata seorang laki-laki yang tengah mendorong troli dengan malas pada rekannya yang menggendong tas kecilnya. Laki-laki itu masih mengerlingkan pandangannya pada isi bandara tempat dirinya berpijak.

"Kupikir kau sudah bisa menebaknya dengan mudah," balas seorang lagi.

"Apa kau lupa suatu hal?" tanya si lelaki.

"Hn?"

"Aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi hal-hal kecil begitu, Sakura. Masih ada urusan lain yang lebih penting dari menghitung periode dan prakiraan cuaca di Yunani," terang si lelaki pada rekannya yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas sedalam-dalamnya. "Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan, Tuan Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh sebentar. "Aku mau segera sampai di hotel dan tidur dengan tenang. Liburan selama sebulan di luar negeri adalah bonus yang sangat jarang sekali didapatkan karyawan lain," ujarnya bangga.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dan mereka berdua berjalan lagi menyusuri bagian per bagian bandara untuk melakukan cek terakhir.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang lebih baik kalau kita segera mencari hotel atau penginapan di dekat sini," kata Sakura yang sudah mengambil kopernya dari pemeriksaan khusus.

"Apa aku sudah bilang sesuatu padamu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto di tengah kesibukannya membenahi koper miliknya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

"Boss juga memberikan sebuah tiket khusus bagi kita berdua untuk menginap di hotel—" Naruto membuka-buka sebentar catatan kecil yang ia taruh di saku jaket hitamnya. Mata birunya berkeliaran pada deretan tulisan berbahasa Inggris. "Ah ya! Hotel Miramare yang letaknya sekital 13 mil dari sini. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?"

Sakura menautkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan konyol rekannya itu. Menginap dengan segala fasilitas yang sudah terjamin? Kenapa tidak. Inilah saat yang mereka tunggu-tunggu setelah sekian tahun bekerja di sebuah rumah produksi perfilman, menikmati liburan di luar negeri dan ini benar-benar liburan.

"Dasar bodoh. Tentu saja aku mau," jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

.

"TAXI!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Naruto dari teras bandara, dan berhasil menghentikan satu taxi berwarna dominan putih.

"Sakura, ayo naik!" ajak Naruto.

Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Jalan pak!" seru Naruto.

"_Ti o stóchos sas?_*" tiba-tiba terdengar bahasa asing dari sopir taxi yang ada di depan Naruto. Segera saja Naruto sadar kalau ia dan Sakura tengah berada di Yunani. Tentu bahasanya berbeda dengan bahasa mereka, Jepang. Masalah? Masalah bagi Naruto dan Sakua yang sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa Yunani.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan kebingungan.

"_Sorry Sir, we can't speak in Greek. Can you speak in English? We are Japanese_," kata Sakura.

Sopir taxi itu justru mengerutkan alis. Dilihat dari wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya, sopir taxi itu masih muda dan bisa dipastikan ia seumuran dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Beberapa detik belum cukup membuat sopir taxi itu mengerti.

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang. "_We want to go to the Miramare Hotel. Would you like help me, Sir?_" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dan ia berharap kali ini supir itu paham dengan maksudnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak bilang kalau ke Yunani akan serepot ini," ujar Naruto frustasi.

"Kau diam saja, Naruto. Berharap sopir ini akan mengerti ucapan kita," timpal Sakura tenang.

Tiba-tiba supir itu terkikik, membuat urat-urat di kening Sakura berkerut karena bingung. "_Boró__̱ na milí__̱so__̱ sta iapo__̱niká. Mou iapo__̱niká_,*" kata sopir itu.

"He??" seru Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka bingung setengah mati ketika mendengar penuturan panjang dan cepat dari sang sopir.

Sopir itu mengeraskan volume tawanya.

"Haha…. Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membaca kebangsaanku dengan baik?"

.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura dan Naruto masih belum membuka percakapan dengan sopir taxi menyebalkan itu. Mereka berdua hanya mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil yang menantang semua kekaguman. Mulai dari seni arsitektur dan tatanan kota yang tersusun rapih juga tentunya indah. Hal itu membuat kekaguman tersendiri bagi Sakura yang baru pertama kali ada di Yunani.

Jika dipahami menurut asas hukum dan Negara, Yunani adalah Negara yang menganut sebuah paham yang membebaskan penduduknya beragama. Namun, sedari tadi Sakura hanya melihat bangunan-bangunan gereja yang megah di setiap bagian jalan yang terlewati taxi, tak ada tempat ibadah lain di kota besar itu.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, sopir taxi itu mulai membuka percakapan dengan penumpang istimewanya. "I̱ Athí̱na eínai apó tis pio ómorfes poleis,*" kata si supir.

Naruto yang sudah sebal setengah mati mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya. "Hei! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan pakai bahasa konyol itu! Pakai bahasa Jepang. Katamu kau orang Jepang," kata Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Haha… gomena—aku senang bisa menggoda kalian," jawab si sopir. "Aku tidak memberitahu namaku pada penumpang di kota ini, tapi untuk kalian—perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya. "Namamu Jepang sekali," ucap Naruto kesal.

Sopir itu—Neji masih fokus mengemudi.

"Anda tinggal di sini, Neji-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, sudah lebih dari tiga tahun aku bekerja di sini sebagai sopir taxi untuk biaya kuliah S2ku. Kalian datang kemari untuk berlibur atau bulan madu?" tanya Neji sontak membuat Sakura menahan tawa.

"Tidak-tidak. Kami ambil jawaban yang pertama. Kami bekerja di sebuah umah produksi perfilman dan mendapat hadiah dari sang produser untuk berlibur ke Yunani. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melaksanaan bulan madu dengan makhluk kuning seperti ini," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang ada di sisi kirinya.

Neji yang mengamati tingkah kedua penumpang barunya itu dari kaca hanya terkikik. Ia tak penah bertemu dengan penumpang yang seperti itu. Ceria. Yah, jangan melupakan ideologi keegoisan masyarakat Eropa secara umum. Ketika sebuah sebuah paham tertanam di dalam kepala dalam waktu yang lama, mau tidak mau segala organ tubh akan beraksi pada paham itu, termasuk tertutup. Neji salah satu contoh seseorang yang hati dan pikirannya sudah terpengaruhi oleh paham individualisme masyarakat Eropa. Dan ketika dua makhluk sebangsanya itu hadir, sebuah tolakan nyatapun terpancar dari alam pikirnya bahwa individualisme itu bukan pilihannya.

"Oh ya, kalian tahu apa tentang Athena?" tanya Neji memecah adu mulut Sakura dan Naruto.

"Eng? Apa ya? Tidak banyak. Ini kali pertamaku ada di Yunani. Naruto, bukankah kau sudah pernah ke Yunani sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya—tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan kota ini. Jadi aku kesusahan untuk mengingat hal-hal di dalamnya," ujar Naruto enteng. Yah, tipikal lelaki yang tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal-hal penting. Itulah yang nampak dari diri Naruto.

"Dasar payah! Neji-san, bisa tolong ceritakan sedikit saja tentang Athena?" pinta Sakura.

Neji tersenyum.

"Pada dasarnya Athena tidak punya banyak perbedaan dengan Negara di Uni Eropa lainnya. Mulai dari keegoisan mereka, sampai pada paham liberal yang kadang terselip di semua tindakan mereka. Intinya memang berbeda sih dengan adat kita di timur Jepang, apalagi bahasa mereka yang begitu rumit," terang Neji.

"Apa merepotkan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin karena aku sudah menguasai bahasanya, jadi aku tidak terlalu disulitkan dengan ucapan mereka," jawab Neji.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Apa kau pernah merasa bahwa penduduk di sini tak sejalan dengan pikiranmu? Kau bilang adat kita dengan orang Athena berbeda."

Neji membanting setir ke kanan. "Ya, tapi itu sendiri adalah proses dari adaptasi kita menjadi yang lebih baik untuk bersikap. Ngomong-ngomong, berapa lama kalian akan tinggal di Athena?" tanya Neji.

"Sekitar satu bulan," jawab Sakura.

"Oh—" Neji mengangguk paham, "Lalu apa rencana kalian untuk menghabiskan waktu satu bulan itu? Eh, maaf aku terlalu banyak ingin tahu."

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. kami juga belum tahu. Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami kalau kami ingin mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di Athena?" kata Sakura.

"Baiklah."

.

Perjalanan yang terasa lama dan panjang itu berakhir tepat di depan sebuah hotel mewah bernama Miramare. Bangunan Miramare sendiri tak berbeda dengan kebanyakan hotel, berlantai lebih dari tujuh dan didominasi sentuhan seni daerah yang begitu kental di setiap sudut arsitekturnya.

"Terima kasih Neji-san. Kami akan sangat berterima kasih padamu," ujar Sakura saat dirinya dan Naruto sudah berdiri di teras hotel. Dari dalam, Neji melambaikan tangan tanda sebuah perpisahan. Sakura menatap kepergian taxi Neji dengan sebuah ukiran senyum yang hangat. Sementara itu Naruto masih saja menekuk wajahnya dan tak banyak bicara. Ia langsung memasuki hotel dan menuju meja resepsionis tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

"Excuse me—" kata Naruto pada resepsionis.

"Yeah, what can we do for you, Sir?" tanya resepsionis ramah.

"I want to get two rooms. I'm Uzumaki Naruto from Namikaze Production in Japan. Me and my friend got the ticket to stay in this hotel until the period," jelas Naruto.

"You are right, Sir. And this is the list of your data. You and Miss Haruno can stay in the room number 234 and 235 on the third floor."

"Ok thank you."

Sakura dan Naruto menyusuri koridor lantai tiga untuk mencari kamar yang disebutkan oleh resepsionis tadi. Mereka berjalan dan menemui berbagai kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan seperti melihat orang bercumbu di depan umum dan lain-lain. Tak ubahnya membuat Sakura yang sebagai wanita bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto—" panggil Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan panas seperti ini, di tempat ini," jelas Sakura ragu-ragu. Dilihat dari sorot mata jadenya, rasa khawatir dan was-was seolah menjadi madu yang tengah ia cecap.

Naruto memberikan cengirannya. Sakura sebenarnya tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto begitu senang tersenyum lebar setiap kondisi. Entah itu sedang senang ataupun dalam keadaan genting lainnya. Kalau dibilang aneh, ya memang aneh. "Aku akan menjagamu, tenang saja!" kata Naruto mantap. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga berhenti tepat di depan kamar bertuliskan nomor 234 dan 235.

Sedetik sebelum keduanya memasuki kamar masing-masing, Sakura berhenti dan menatap arah Naruto yang sedang kerepotan membuka pintu dan memegangi tasnya.

"Kau bisa tidak sih? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto membalas tawaran Sakura dengan cengiran-lagi.

"Dasar!"

.

Hembusan angin di malam Athena terasa berbeda di tubuh Sakura. Matanya terpejam sesaat ketika sentuhan asing itu menyelam pelan-pelan dalam kesendiriannya menghirup aroma di negeri orang. Memang asing, namun begitu nyaman bagi Sakura.

Sakura duduk di balkon kamar hotelnya sambil menatap hamparan langit gelap dan luas. Rasi bintang yang biasa ia lihat di Jepang kini nampak bergeser arah ketika ia mengamatinya dari atas Negara Yunani. Begitu berbeda dan memungkinkan Sakura untuk memulai kegiatan barunya-menemukan rasi-rasi bintang yang ia anggap tersembunyi.

"Ah, itu scorpion."

* * *

**-To Be Continued-

* * *

**

*****

_Ti o stóchos sas? : Apa tujuan anda?_

_Boró__̱ na milí__̱so__̱ sta iapo__̱niká. Mou iapo__̱niká : Saya bisa berbahasa Jepang, aku orang Jepang_

_I__̱ Athí__̱na eínai apó tis pio ómorfes poleis : Athena adalah kota terindah

* * *

_

**Seville Amane's Notes**

Shirayuki Amane's Note : Entah kenapa ide aneh ini muncul di kepala saya, aneh ya? Aneh? Kepala saya sedang penuh dengan keanehan, jadi maklum sajalah. Oh ya, belum kenalan. Seville Amane adalah akun collab kami berdua lhoh… jadi kalau ada fic yang di publish di akun ini, berarti itu hasil garapan kami berdua. Eng, karena ini bukan fic buatan saya sendiri, jadi mari kita sudahi curcol geje saya ini…. Dadah…

Badboy Sheva's Note : Moshi-moshi! Sebenernya kalo mo dibilang fic ini adalah fic collab, saya agak gak enak, soalnya kerja saya dikit banget. Sebagian besar dibikin sama Shirayuki Amane, dan cuma secuil kata yang bisa saya edit. Tapi saya tetep excited Shirayuki Amane mau collab dengan saya.. ^_^, Review?


	2. Chapter 2

.Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.Warning: AU, OOC, taken Athena as the main place story

.Note: Di chapter ini SasuSaku sudah bertemu

* * *

Memang terlalu naif jika seseorang menganggap bahwa ia telah mengetahui takdirnya, mencecap rasa aneh ketika sesuatu justru membalikkan dugaannya. Apapun itu, tak khayal kian terus dipermainkan oleh sesuatu yang bernama takdir. Ideologi bermunajat penuh keintrikan yang memburu.

Namun, kini ia justru merasa mantap dengan pijakan futuristiknya. Yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti seutas tali merah, yang membawanya langsung pada takdir yang sudah menantinya.

* * *

**Athena-Abdions : The Greece

* * *

**

Benar memang, kalau masyarakat Eropa menganut berbagai macam ideologi '-isme' yang merepotkan, atau salahkanlah kultur budayanya yang memang terbiasa dengan pengabaian tingkat tinggi. Memendam selama beratus bahkan beribu-ribu tahun hanya untuk sebuah kesetiaan pada leluhur—yang kadang susah diaplikasinya dalam kehidupan ini. Faktanya, legenda dan kepercayaan seharusnya sudah tidak lagi dipakai—justru tetap melekat di hati penduduk itu.

Hingga membuat kedua turis asing ini menjadi kebingungan setengah mati, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk pergi wisata belanja yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari hotel Miramare. Peluh yang bercampur kefrustasian mulai melenggang di sekitar urat-urat kepala Sakura. Mata jade itu menatap tanpa harap orang yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya. Berharap akan embuahkan hasil tertentu setelah berdiri konyol selama satu jam.

"Kau tidak salah baca kan Naruto?" tanya Sakura pada pemuda pirang yang tengah mengerut-ngerutkan keningnya dan menatap penuh konsentrasi pada selembar kertas lebar yang berdasar warna biru. Dari nada bicaranya saja Sakura sudah nampak begitu kesal pada Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin salah, Sakura! Aku jagonya membaca peta," kata Naruto, sekarang terlihat membolak-balikan peta.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan kesal.

Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan Tenten yang menyarankan agar mereka menggunakan cara yang lebih modern untuk berbelanja di Athena, setidaknya pakai GPS atau Google Map.

Kalau saja Sakura mau menerima kebaikan Tenten yang bersedia meminjamkan ponselnya yang berfitur lengkap pada Sakura dan Naruto, dan mengabaikan rasa 'sok sungkannya'.

Atau setidaknya membawa buku panduan untuk wisata di Athena, pasti akan jauh lebih mudah.

"Yang biasa kau baca'kan peta di Jepang," kata Sakura. "Aku akan coba tanya pada orang-orang, mungkin ada sedikit yang bisa bahasa inggris,"

Sakura kemudian berlari dan mengamati orang-orang di sekitarnya, kebanyakan dari mereka sepertinya orang yang sibuk. Mereka memakai jas dan mantel dengan sangat rapih dan berjalan cepat-cepat sambil mengoceh di telepon, tampak tak peduli pada keadaan sekitar.

Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sosok lain, yakni seorang anak laki-laki bertopi yang tampak santai dengan hidupnya dan tengah duduk di bangku taman bersama anjingnya.

"Excuse me," kata Sakura ramah, "do you know this place?"

Sakura menunjukkan gambar sebuah jalan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam penjual pada sebuah brosur yang diperolehnya di Jepang.

"Monastiraki," anak itu menjawab dengan ramah.

"Yes," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "How can I get there?"

Anak itu masih tersenyum sembari bangkit dari duduknya, ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Follow me,"

Sakura melongo sebentar, kemudian menoleh pada Naruto yang masih membolak-balik petanya.

"Naruto! Ayo!" Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto melipat petanya dan berlari mengikuti Sakura dan si anak.

"Dia mau mengantar kita?"

"Sudah jelas kan?" kata Sakura, ia menatap anak laki-laki yang terus berjalan menyusuri petak jalan yang ramai, sebentar saja anak itu sudah berhenti di ujung gang kemudian berbelok ke kiri. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura dan Naruto, masih tersenyum.

"Monastiraki," katanya, ia menunjuk jalan di depannya.

Sakura memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk si anak dan tampak bingung. Untuk apa ya untuk hal ini. Tiba-tiba diajak oleh seorang anak kecil pada tempat tujuannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura saat ini, beruntung?

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto.

"Monastiraki," kata si anak mengulangi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar padanya. Yah—setidaknya mereka berdua teah sampai di tempat yang mereka inginkan.

"Thank you kid," kata Naruto gembira, ia menjabat tangan si anak bertopi dan _nyengir_ lebar.

Anak laki-laki itu mengibaskan tangan Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tajam, ia kemudian menengadahkan tangannya dan berkata santai.

"12 Euro!"

"APA??"

* * *

Monastiraki adalah surganya barang murah di Athena, bahkan untuk para turis. Tepatnya adalah di gang senggol di sekitar Monastiraki Square, yakni Plaka. Di Plaka terdapat sebuah jalan panjang dan dipenuhi deretan penjual dari berbagai macam etnis. Suasananya sendiri tak berbeda jauh seperti negara-negara berkembang di Asia Tenggara, jalan ini sesak dipenuhi pedagang dan turis asing, lalu berbagai keributan di jalan ketika beberapa pengendara motor _ngebut_ dan menerobos lampu merah.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit, meskipun Sakura dan Naruto tidak begitu merasakannya karena mereka baru saja keliling Athena.

"Wow, ramai sekali," kata Naruto. "Tadi kau mau beli apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat semuanya!" kata Sakura memamerkan ulasan senyumnya ceria..

Tujuan Sakura sebenarnya hanyalah mencari pernak-pernik murah khas Athena. Namun, melihat begitu banyak benda-benda bagus dan unik, ia segera saja mengubah rencananya. Kesempatan emas untuk yang seperti ini bukan tidak mungkin akan hilang jika di sia-siakan, menurut Sakura.

"Heh! Kau mau beli itu semua?" Naruto berkata sebal. "Kalau saja uangku tidak dipalak oleh anak kurang ajar itu!"

"Uang kita pasti cukup Naruto!" kata Sakura. "Dan lain kali sebaiknya kita bawa buku panduan untuk belanja wisata,"

"Yeah, dan tidak sembarangan bertanya pada orang asing!" kata Naruto semakin sebal.

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya memasuki surge belanja itu. Ingin melepaskan kesebalan yang baru saja mereka alami.

Di sini Sakura menikmati segalanya tentang Athena, ia bisa menemukan berbagai macam barang dengan harga miring dan sekaligus menikmati wisata budaya sepuasnya. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura menghampiri setiap toko-toko baju. Ia membeli kain sari di toko yang dimiliki oleh orang India, menjajal sorban dan burqa di toko yang dimiliki orang Arab dan memborong baju khas China di toko etnis Tionghoa.

Naruto mengamati tingkah Sakura yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Seolah menyadari bahwa itulah sifat alamiah seorang wanita yang memang sedang gila kalau dsuguhi berbagai macam hal-hal menarik. Sesaat terlintas di pikiran Naruto tentang berapa yen uang yang Sakura keluarkan setiap minggunya, atau bagaimana kelangsungan hidup mereka kalau Sakura seperti ini terus. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu Naruto! Aku tidak serakah!" kata Sakura merasa diperhatikan. Ia yang tengah menjajal pakaian khas Bolivia sedikit-sedikit masih ingat dengan keadaan temannya yang satu itu.

"Yeah Shophahollic!" kata Naruto. "Aku ingin mencari pernak-pernik khas Yunani, mau ikut tidak?"

Sakura tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Kurasa sekarang giliranmu belanja," kata Sakura.

Sakura dan Naruto harus gesit bergerak di antara para pedagang dan pengunjung yang penuh sesak, tempat ini tak ubahnya sebuah pasar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam manusia dengan berbagai macam kepentingan.

Bertambah ramai karena para pedagang meneriakkan dagangannya dengan keras dan lalu-lalang kendaraan di sekitar Plaka.

Sakura dan Naruto berniat mampir ke toko pernak-pernik yang menjadi tujuan utama Naruto, situs internet mengenai Athena membahas tentang berbagai macam gelang, kalung dan gantungan kunci khas yang diukirkan nama pemesan dengan aksara Yunani. Naruto sepertinya penasaran ingin melihat namanya yang terukir dalam huruf Yunani. Ia menyeruak di antara orang-orang dan berhasil lolos hingga sampai di toko tersebut lebih dulu.

"Welcome Sir," sapa pemilik toko dengan logat Yunani yang kental.

Naruto nyengir lebar, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa keadaan sahabatnya. Sakura masih terjepit di antara orang-orang dan masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk meloloskan diri. Sakura gadis yang pintar, Naruto rasa itu hal yang mudah bagi Sakura. Sepintas ia mengacuhkan Sakura dengan perjuangannya dan larut pada benda-benda unik di depannya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar sesak karena berjubel dengan orang-orang yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya, postur Eropa. Hal seperti ini sangat rawan criminal, pikir Sakura. Kalau di Jepang ia bisa menemukan sampai lima kali pencopetan dalam sehari saat berjalan-jalan bersama Tenten di pusat perbelanjaan. Tapi ini Athena. Lalu?

Sakura merasa seseorang merogoh tasnya dan benar saja, seorang lelaki berambut merah dan bertopi abu-abu yang berdiri di belakangnya tengah memasukkan dompet berwarna biru muda ke dalam kantung celananya.

Lelaki itu tampak kaget ketika Sakura memergokinya, ia bergegas mengambil langkah praktis, berlari di antara kerumunan manusia.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura ikut menerobos kerumunan dan berlari mengejar lelaki berambut merah. Lelaki itu berlari cepat sekali, Sakura tampak tak peduli dengan apapun kecuali berlari kencang untuk menangkap si pencopet, meskipun dirinya memakai rok rimple di atas lutut.

"HEY!!"

Sakura berteriak memanggilnya, meskipun ia tahu si pencopet tidak mungkin akan menyahut.

"Brengsek!"

* * *

Sakura dan pencopet itu saling berkejaran, melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing dan lebih mementingkan ego pribadi.

Si pencopet rupanya tengah mengajak Sakura untuk bermain-main. Ia berlari dengan cepat keluar dari pusat belanja itu dan menuju sebuah tempat yang begitu asing bagi Sakura. Sakura yang sebenarnya mulai tidak menyukai permainan itu hanya bisa berlari untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya—uang.

"Hey!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!" teriak Sakura. Seharusnya ia kesulitan berlari karena rok yang ia gunakan, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu. Sakura berlari sangat cepat.

Sakura terus berlari hingga tidak menyadari dirinya sudah melewati gang-gang sempit dan sepi. Gang terakhir yang ia lewati tampak lengang, Sakura mempercepat larinya dan menemukan laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah memanjat sebuah tembok tua. Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar dari gang yang ternyata buntu.

"Hey kau!"

Si pencopet tidak mengubrisnya, ia hanya menoleh sebentar pada rok Sakura dan menyeringai meremehkan.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena kesal.

"Kau kira aku tidak bisa memanjat HAH?!"

Si pencopet lalu memanjat tembok pembatas itu yang tingginya hampir dua meter dengan bantuan tumpukan kardus serta tong sampah yang tertutup. Sakura tidak mau kehilangan jejak lalu segera menyusul si copet yang sudah turun.

Ddengan susah payah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas pijakan sempit dan agak keropos. Tubuh kecilnya terkatung-katung di atas tembok dengan setengah tengkurap. Rok yang ia gunakan sedikit tersingkap. Sakura bersiap melompat ketika suara aneh menarik perhatiannya.

BLITZ!!

Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Beberapa kilatan menyorot ke arahnya.

BLITZ! BLITZ!

Segera saja Sakura sadar ketika menatap ke bawah, seorang lelaki tengah memotret objek yang menurut Sakura ada pada sosok tubuhnya, tepatnya ke arah.. Umm.. roknya mungkin.

Sakura mendelik kaget ketika menyadari dirinya sedang dalam posisi sangat memalukan. Sakura panik dan terpeleset, hingga ia…

BUG!

Jatuh.

"Ughh!"

Itu bukan suara Sakura, melainkan milik seorang lelaki. Sakura mendelik kaget ketika menyadari dirinya jatuh di atas lelaki itu. Lelaki itu membuka matanya yang ternyata berwarna hitam pekat, wajahnya yang terkesan eksotis terparas pada garis tulang yang khas. Ia tampak mengernyit menatap Sakura yang masih menindihnya.

Sakura bergegas mengangkat tubuhnya dan terlihat salah tingkah, tetapi ia segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi marah ketika menatap kamera yang dipegang si lelaki itu.

"Apa kau baru saja memotret celana dalamku?!" Sakura tidak bertanya, tepatnya menjustifikasi. Ia mengambil kamera si lelaki lalu membantingnya sekuat tenaga hingga remuk.

Lelaki itu ingin memprotes tetapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyemburnya.

"Kau baru saja melakukan tindakan pelecehan! Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku tidak menuntutmu di pengadilan!" kata Sakura berang. "Karena sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mengejar pencopet yang mengambil SEMUA UANGKU!! Brengsek!!"

Sakura mengacuhkan lelaki yang tampak ingin memprotes itu dan bergegas melanjutkan pencariannya. Ia terus berlari dan mengacuhkan suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya.

Entah karena semua orang berkumpul di sekitar Monastiraki Square dan Plaka atau memang karena gang ini termasuk gang yang sepi, hingga tak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di tempat ini. Hal ini mau tak mau mengusik Sakura juga, ia bisa saja tersesat dan tak menemukan jalan pulang, dan yang terparah adalah gagal menangkap si copet.

"Bahkan di kota semodern Athena!" Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya, memegangi perutnya dan menatap seorang lelaki yang muncul di depannya. Sosok yang sangat Sakura kenali. Ia mendongak dan menatap lelaki itu.

"Kau!" Sakura mendekat dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. "Mana dompetku?"

Lelaki berambut merah itu diam saja, ia kemudian menyeringai dan mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura.

"_Elkystikés korítsi_,"* katanya. Matanya yang cokelat menelusuri setiap bagian tubuh Sakura, kemudian berhenti di bibir Sakura. Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berniat mencium Sakura. Gadis ini berusaha melawan, namun sia-sia. Ia tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri, Sakura sudah merasakan napas lelaki ini menyapu wajahnya, tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan..

"Hey!"

Seorang pahlawan datang, yeah.. Pahlawan penyelamat Sakura.

"_Tha kánete mazí tou?_"* katanya dalam bahasa yang sama dengan si rambut merah. Sakura menatap 3 lelaki asing yang datang mendekati mereka. Seorang berambut perak panjang dan berkacamata menyeringai menatapnya, yang kedua berambut pirang panjang dan yang ketiga berambut jingga cerah dan memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya.

" _Panémorfo_,"* kata yang berambut perak, dari caranya bicara kelihatannya ia tidak berniat menolong.

Sakura merasa merinding ketika ketiga lelaki itu menatapnya dengan liar, seolah-olah ia adalah mangsa yang sudah lama mereka buru. Dan sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memangsanya.

Lelaki berambut merah masih memeganginya dengan erat, ia hanya menatap setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh ketiga lelaki itu, jelas ia tampak tidak senang mereka merecoki 'gadisnya'.

" Fýge apó do̱! "* perintah si rambut oranye pada lelaki berambut merah, ia tampak berang dan melepaskan Sakura dan..

BUG!

Ia meninju si rambut oranye hingga darah segar mengucur lewat hidungnya. Lelaki berambut oranye mengelap darah di hidungnya dan gantian meninju wajah si rambut merah, mereka saling hantam dan tendang tanpa mempedulikan yang lain. Sementara kedua temannya tertawa menonton perkelahian mereka, Sakura mengambil kesempatan ini untuk kabur, ia menyelinap diam-diam dan berlari cepat sekali hingga seseorang menariknya dan kembali menjepitnya ke tembok gang yang dingin.

" _Thélete na prospathí__̱__soun na xefýgoun?_"* katanya, ia adalah lelaki berambut perak yang memakai kacamata berbingkai bundar, napasnya yang berbau alkohol menyeruak melewati hidung Sakura.

"Hey! Let go!" Sakura mendesis mengancam, namun hanya ditanggapi seringai mengejek dari si rambut perak.

"Hahaha! _Thélei na afí__̱__sei na páei!_"* si rambut perak tertawa pecah sambil memegangi perutnya. "Haha... Ha.."

DUG!!

Hening.

Semua mata menatap ke sumber suara, tepatnya ke arah tong sampah yang penyok dan isinya tumpah ruah.

" Poios tha sas!"*

DUG!

"HEY!..."

DUAK!!

Sebuah batu menghantam bahu kanan lelaki berambut perak. Ia mengumpat dan meringis kesakitan memegangi bahunya yang terasa remuk.

Sakura mengamati perlahan sosok yang memperlihatkan dirinya. Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya lalu menatapnya tajam.

"HEY YOU!!" ujar si rambut perak.

"Hn," jawab sosok itu.

Sakura semakin ingin meyakini siapa orang itu, "Kau siapa?"

Seorang lelaki muncul lambat-lambat dari kegelapan, menampakkan wajahnya yang pucat dan tampan. Matanya yang tajam menatap lelaki berambut perak, rambutnya yang hitam pekat tertiup angin dingin dan melambai perlahan.

"Hallo," katanya.

Sakura melongo.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ketiga lelaki asing itu mengeroyok lelaki berwajah pucat. Mereka mengabaikan lelaki berambut merah yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya, mereka saling pukul, saling tendang dan berakhir dengan kemenangan lelaki berwajah pucat.

Lelaki itu memukul mereka hingga pingsan kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat masih shock.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura masih diam.

Segala pikiran bodoh terbest di otaknya sesaat setelah menyadari siapa sosok itu. Yah—sosok itu adalah orang yang beberapa waktu lalu memotret pakaian dalam Sakura, kehilangan kameranya karena dibanting Sakura, dan yang paling penting telah menolong Sakura. "S.. Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," jawabnya.

* * *

***To Be Continued***

* * *

Elkystikés korítsi: Gadis yang menarik

Tha kánete mazí tou?: Mau kau apakan dia?

Panémorfo,Cantik sekali,

Fýge apó do̱!: Pergi dari sini!

Thélete na prospathí̱soun na xefýgoun?: Mau coba kabur?

Thélei na afí̱sei na páei!: Dia ingin kita melepaskannya!

Poios tha sas!: SIAPA DISITU?!

* * *

**Seville Amane's Note**

Maaf untuk apdet yang lama, masing-masing di antara kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Shirayuki sedang hamil dan Sheva tengah sibuk dinas di luar kota untuk persiapan kelahiran anak mereka berdua (bercanda).

Kalau yang kemarin itu sebagian besar dikerjakan oleh Shirayuki, nah sekarang Shevalah yang mendominasi. Terlihatkan perbedaannya? Apa ya? Entahlah *plakk*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan segala komentarnya.

Review lagi ya?! ^_^


End file.
